A cosmic collision
by Cloudwrath11
Summary: This is a simple fanfiction...not really. There are more crossovers than the ones listed. read on to find out more ;) more chapters coming soon. I might get delayed because unlike most people I still have school... Welcome to the action contained in this fanfic. Join the action, the humor(I'll try my best), and other aspects to this crazy idea of a story that I have!
1. Chapter 1

This is a crossover story! It's my first crossover though. I respect all comments whether they are flames or advice. But I've taken too much of your time please read on!

somewhere in the deep confines of space…..

"Scan complete. zero enemies detected in this sector." a computer spoke."thank you. set a course for the federation homeworld." said a mysterious voice. how long has it been? last I remember going there was months ago… Still, I bet the commander would still like to know what I found out after all this time… Space anomaly detected, said the computer.

"show me" a screen appeared in front. Space movement disturbance detected exactly 135 feet and closing. Said the computer. "Oh crap, scan the disturbance using experimental space pirate technology type omega 4174." Anomaly detected, identified as a hunter class gunship, owner: sylux. Stated the computer. "I thought I killed him! Commence evasive maneuvers! Activate the weapon systems!"

As the mysterious voices stated this sylux and a lot of other ships came into view. "I'm so screwed… It's a whole space pirate fleet… I thought they all died in the space near phaaze… this is going to hurt…ready hyperdrive! Readying hyperdrive finish charge in 5 minutes. Receiving transmission. Message from sylux and space pirate commander. "Patch in transmission."

"Hello bounty hunter. Long time no see." Said sylux. "Aw, you're not going to speak? I guess that makes it easier for us." "Not likely. I could still kick your ass to zebes and back." The hunter said. "You will pay for your insolence! Commence fire on her gunship!" Sylux commanded. Ship hull taking damage. 2 minutes till hyperdrive. Another space anomaly detected. Identified as a wormhole. "Set course for it! I'll be dead otherwise…" ship hull breached. 30 seconds until hyperdrive. "I might just make this."

"You won't get away hunter! Take this!" Electrical missile inbound. Unable to dodge. Extensive breach in ship hull. Hunters suit damaged. Grapple beam malfunction, charge beam malfunction, missile malfunction, morph ball malfunction, extraneous beams malfunction,space jump boots malfunction, varia suit malfunction. Combat and scan visor still functioning. Power suit still functioning. Basic arm cannon still functioning. Commencing hyperdrive. Hyperdrive active. "After we exit the wormhole find nearest planet to start commencing repairs."

Nearest planet detected. Planet is inhabited. Landing to commence repairs. Landing sequence activated. Thrusters destroyed. Crash landing imminent. "Shut up and land the ship already!" Crash trajectory for inhabited area. Unable to change course. Crash in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, crashing. Commencing repairs. Lifeforms approaching. "What the hell? How hard did I hit my head?"

Next chapter will be in sooner or later. It might be delayed because of school. Be ready for the next chapter of the story! See ya!


	2. A mega problem

Hello again! This is another segment of my story. For those of you who don't understand where I'm getting this info about this crossover character then head on over to to find out more about it! Disclaimer: I do not own samus, sonic, or Megaman. They are the property of Nintendo, sega, and capcom respectively.

Mega city, light labs….

"Rock! I could use your help over here!" "Yes dr. Light!" Rock yelled back. Rock then turned around to his sister Roll who was standing next to him. "He's pretty enthusiastic isn't he?" "It's not like you can blame him can you? Dr. Wily is in jail and Dr. Lilande is visiting with Tempo, times have never been this good since before wily." Roll explained. "Well, let's go help him then, it's what we were built for." Rock stated and walked into the work area. It's been awhile since I've seen tempo. Rock thought. I wonder how she's doing? "Hey rock, could you hand me the screwdriver? I can't reach it from here." Light said working very intensively on a machine. Rock walked over and gave him the screwdriver. "What are you making dr. Light?" "Oh, nothing important. Just one of the whims of an old man." Light said smiling. Then, there was a knocking at the door. "Oh crap! She's at the door! Go answer the door rock. Roll help me with this, quickly!" Light said flustered. Rock walked out of the work area and into the hallway preparing himself to greet their guests. He walked slowly to the door bracing himself. He opened the door and standing there were Dr. Lilande and tempo. "Hello! How have you guys been?" Rock said cheerfully. "Better now that the world isn't at stake." Lilande stated. "How have you been doing rock?" "I've been doing alright" he said taking her coat and putting it away. "Tempo and me have been so excited to come and visit, we haven't in so long." Lilande said. Rock thought she was just trying to start up a conversation. "Well me and Roll have been excited about you guys visiting also!" Rock said cheerfully. "I'm happy to hear that. Where is light anyways?" Lilande inquired. "He's over in the lab with Roll." Rock answered. "Good, I'll go see him, tempo you and rock can get caught up about the past few months." Lilande said walking off. "Well, how have you been tempo? Are you finally used to your personality now?" Rock asked extending his hand. "I've been alright and yes I finished recalibrating a couple months ago." Tempo answered taking his hand shaking it. "You look pretty good today." Rock said. "Th-thanks" tempo said flustered and blushing. Is she blushing? Can robots blush? I wonder why she is though. Was it something I said? Rock thought. "So, i think we should go help out the doctors with whatever they are planning to do." Rock said. "S-sure let's go do that." Tempo said still blushing a little. They both walked into the lab to see the doctors having a chat about robotics. "Hey guys!" Roll yelled waving to both of them. "How's it going tempo?" "A-alright everything is good." Tempo replied. "Uh-huh" roll said sarcastically. "Hey rock, I think dr light needs your help." "Oh ok, see ya tempo." Rock said and walked away to go help the doctors. Roll then turned to tempo. "Spill it." She simply stated. "I have no idea of what your talking about." Tempo said trying to walk away. "I'm not stupid, it's something about my brother. Spill it." Roll said putting her hand on tempo's shoulder to keep her from moving. "I-I don't want tell you" tempo said to roll trying to pull away. "Fine, be that way. I will find out about it sooner or later" roll said letting go of her shoulder. "Roll! Tempo! You guys need to see this!" Rock yelled looking at the tv. "...and now to the -fzzt- weather -fzzt-" a newsman said on screen. "-fzzt- wily is back in action!" Wily said as the screen changed to a screen of him. "I will conquer this world! And there is nothing that Albert or his little blue bot can do about it!" Wily laughed. "Stay put Megaman because I'll be back and me and ivo will destroy you!" He yelled before the screen went back to the weather. "Do you know where he's going dr light?" Roll asked. "I'm afraid I don't dear." Light said in heavy thought. "I do." Rock said. "He's going back into sonic's dimension." "Well if that's so then I need to use the calculations that Tails left me. Give me a second to open the portal." Light said working on his computer. "Megaman you need someone to go with you. Rush is obviously a good choice but you need someone else as well. Last time, blues went with you and now he's off somewhere doing something." Light said working furiously. "I'll go" tempo simply stated.

"You can't! What if you get damaged and I lose you again?" Lilande pleaded. "I'm going mom, I have to help rock and no one else can." Tempo said back. "Lilande don't worry if she is going we can prepare her for it don't worry I have just the thing." Light said walking over to the thing he was working on earlier. "Here tempo, this will give you the ability to use a blaster or an energy sword so you can protect yourself if needed." Light said installing it on her arm. "I have the portal be careful you two." Said dr light. " we also upgraded your comms so we can see and talk to you after you crossover… Hopefully." He pressed a button and a portal appeared. "Don't worry dr. Light we'll be back before you know it." Rock said changing into Megaman before walking into the portal. "I can do this, just believe in me ok?" Tempo asked Lilande before stepping into the portal. The portal then closed behind them. "Where are we?" Tempo asked. "I guess it's the knothole sonic was talking about." Rock said turning around. "And there's true blue himself, sonic the hedgehog." A blue light rushed past stopped and came back in front of them. "Megaman? Is that you? Long time no see man!" Sonic said "and who's this? Your girlfriend?" "N-no! So how you been sonic?" Rock said changing the subject. "We got ourselves a problem come see." Sonic said as he walked off to some smoke in the air.

That was this chapter! Hope you liked it! Oh and btw I didn't mean to mess up the last chapter but it transferred over wrong. Sorry. Come back soon for sonic side of the beginning of the story!


	3. the robot with menstural rage

**Well it's me cloud. It's been awhile. I've had school. But now it's time to get back on track! Thx to Jdniscool for getting my lazy butt to want to write again.**

Samus "You've got to be kidding me" were the words she stated as she got out of her ship. She was surrounded by animals that looked like people(or at least some what humanoid)! 'I don't know why I'm surprised' samus thought. 'Hell, I was raised by a superior species of talking birds for crying out loud!' All of the surrounding animals scattered for the safety of their homes as samus clambered out of her destroyed ship. "Computer. Status report." She commanded. "The ship has taken severe damage. Notable places for damaged areas being the ships hull and propulsion systems. Auto-repair function has been initiated. Estimated repair time: one week." The computer chimed in her helmet.

"One week?! Good god I took a beating..." Samus said dejectedly. 'Might as well look around...' She thought glumly. She jumped off her ship and as soon as she did a little yellow fox with two tails walked up to her, and to her amazement started to speak to her in her language. "That was a nice crash you had. I'd be surprised if you had a license." The yellow fox stated simply. My head was reeling with the fact that it was talking to me... IN MY OWN FUCKING LANGUAGE! What are the odds of that astronomically? Very slim.

"u-umm... You can talk?" I managed to spit out. I'm fighting the urge very hard in wanting to scan him. "Yeah, I can talk. Aren't you doing it as well? Jeez robots can be so stupid sometimes..." The fox said breezily. "Yeah they can... Wait! You think I'm a robot?!" Samus yelled. At that moment two people and a... Hedgehog came running up to me. Except scans indicated that the two people were actually robots. They looked so real... "Hey tails, what's up buddy?" The hedgehog said kindly. "Not much sonic, just trying to figure out why this robot crash landed." Tails said back. "I see Rock and tempo are visiting as well." "Umm... Tails? That isn't a robot." Rock started to say carefully.

"Environmental analysis complete. Area is sustainable for carbon based life forms. Air is breathable." The computer chimed. Samus then took off her helmet in response. "Yeah I'm not a robot. surprised?" Samus said smugly. "Nope. I am surprised that your blonde though." Tails replied. "I just hope shadow isn't in town." At this remark sonic cracked a grin. "Oh yeah, he'd have a field day when he saw her" sonic Said trying to contain his laughter. "But yeah, why are you here and what are you called?" Said tails as he turned back to samus. "What am I doing here... Hmm let's see... Oh I don't know... I FUCKING CRASHED!" Yelled samus unable to control herself. "I was attacked by an asshole named sylux and a shitload of space pirates causing me to spin out control into a wormhole that transported me here where I crashed landed. IS THAT REASON ENOUGH FOR YOU?!" Samus yelled. "Yeah I understand... But that doesn't mean you have to take your menstural rage out on me..." Tails said under his breath. "So. Now that we are all friends now... Lets take you to our leader." Sonic said mischievously.

 **And that's it for now. Read and comment because its only going to get crazier from here on out! See ya next time.**


	4. And so it begins

Castle acorn - throne room

"Soo... Explain this to me again." Sally said while looking extremely confused. "Yeah ok, to recap, rock and tempo have come from mega city because of a partnership between wily and eggy. I wouldn't be surprised if sigma was involved as well. Then, we have miss battle armor chick who crash landed and is looking for something to do while she waits for her ship to repair." "There are more details but I don't know them. Your gonna have to ask for them yourself." Sonic finished cooly.

'Great sonic, really helpful' Sally thought icily. "F-fine, rock can you explain why your here?" Sally asked trying to keep her cool. "No problem your highness." Rock said in reverence. "We're here because we have plenty of reason to believe that wily is up to his old tricks again and has paired up with egg man as a result. As to why, we don't know. We are prepared to go out and start dealing with then as soon as possible ma'am." Rock finished calmly. "Thank you rock. Now, ... Samus right? Tell me why your here." Sally said with her composure regained. "I'm here because I crashed. Simple as that. It will take awhile for it to self repair. Meanwhile, it seems like you guys have a problem on your hands. If possible I would like to help, it's not like I have anything else to do anyways..." Samus said with discipline like whenever she used to talk to the general.

"That's... Admirable I guess... You can help if you wish but.." Sally said until she was interrupted by the screen turning on. "Hello mindless idiots of knothole!" Said the two doctors very ceremoniously. "Oh great... The unwanted guests are here..." Tails grumbled. "We the great doctors will establish our rule over you and there is nothing you can do about it!" They intoned. "They say that every single time" sonic said as he rolled his eyes. "Can you just not with the asshole remarks and just listen to our evil plans for once?" Egg man said icily. "Fine, continue your evil monologue. Well save all our asshole remarks for afterwards. Happy?" Sally said with little interest. "Not until I destroy you, but to continue... It will be very different this time! It's me, Albert and our newest associate... Sylux!" Said egg man in a very announcer like tone. At the mention of sylux's name samus stiffened. A weird figure appeared in the screen to greet the people gathered.

"Hello inferior beings, it is I sylux the newest ruler of the space pirates!" He declared. Samus was staring knives into his picture in the monitor. "Us space pirates are looking for one thing: bounty hunter samus Aran. We will come collect her and then take over the planet and start terraforming it for our uses. Any who get in our way will be captured or obliterated. Comply and you will survive to be slaves or experiments to further our cause. I have already sent pirates to the location of knothole to take out the hunter. You have ten minutes." Sylux smiled twistedly as he finished his speech. As soon as he was done the monitor returned to normal. "What are space pirates exactly again?" Sally questioned. "What does it matter Sally? We'll just kick their asses like we always do." Sonic said cooly.

"Your wrong." Said samus as she look at them fiercely. "These are not things to play with. They are a superior aggressor species and they are ruthless. They only care about one thing. Results. And it doesn't matter how or how many they have to kill to get their way." Samus said as she started to begin shaking. "That's easy. We'll just have to help you beat them right? After all, since their working with egg man we have the same goal right?" Sonic said with confidence.

"I'll do my best. But remember, the only way to stop them is to kill them. I hope your ready for that." Samus said bringing her arm cannon in a firing position. "Hold on samus. Since we're gonna be working together were gonna need a way to contact you. I'm going to have tails replace your computer AI with Nicole. That way she can give you advice and contact us." Sally said while pulling out Nicole and giving it to tails. Tails began to download Nicole into samus' suit. "Wait a sec... We have to kill them?! Me and tempo aren't programmed for that sort of thing. It goes against the rules of robotics!" Rock said as he began to understand the enormity of it all.

"Kid your a soldier now. Learn to deal with it. You'll be destroyed and then they'll take your partner and rape her before destroying her. That sound ok with you?" Samus said to him indifferently. Rock tried to search her face for a speck of compassion. He found one but he knew it was pointless to argue. "Doctor light said we both had to choice to be able to do anything. If I had to kill something, I would be doing it to save my friends. Don't you agree rock?" Tempo said calmly while looking at his face. "Yeah... I guess..." Rock said weakly. Rock and tempo changed into mega man and quake woman. "Upload complete." Tails said triumphantly. "Sonic get the towns people to the safe place and meet us at the front gate in 7mins while the rest of us get prepared." Sally said as she initiated a emergency command for knothole. "Yes ma'am!" Sonic said. As he began to run an explosion sounded. "Of course their early..." Samus grumbled. "Initiate lockdown! Protect knothole! Go! Ill survey everything from here." Sally yelled as she spun around and began to type furiously into the computer.

"And so it begins..."

 **Tada! Cool chapter right? The next one will be even better! At least I think it will... Come again next time to see who dies! Erm... I mean to see who wins! (Ignore my earlier statement) ;)**


	5. battlefield tactics

**hello again everyone! im back with another chapter. im going to be making the chapters longer and longer as i go on (or at least try to...). also, for those of you who were worried about what samus said last chapter... samus dosent know that tempo is a robot yet. everything else you have to wait for in the story. Enjoy the chapter!**

Throne room - castle acorn

"And so it begins" samus stated simply. The rest of them got ready for the ensuing fight as quick as they could. "Alright everyone!" Sonic yelled as he tried to get their attention while the first stages of the pirate attack ensued.  
"We're all going to go out in teams! I want megaman and quake woman together. You two are going to try to protect the people and try to get them to safety. Samus, your going to be with tails. I want you two to go to his work shop and see what might be able to help us. And I'll go and try to give you guys more time by trying to head them off. Any questions?"

"No sir!" They all said in unison. They all then split up into their respective groups and ran out. "Where are we exactly going to tails?" Samus asked as they ran down the hallway. "We're going to my workshop here in knothole and seeing if any of my inventions can help us." Tails replied as the turned the corner. "Your an inventor? Thats pretty amazing!" Samus exclaimed. 'The fact that this fox can invent things is pretty amazing. Especially since my scanners showed me that he was around 15 years of age.' Samus thought. "Tails was about to respond to samus' comment but was thrown back as a space pirate penetration ship exploded into the hall way from the nearest wall. "What the hell was that?!" Yelled tails as he got back up quickly. His eyes darted around the area until they rested on the ship that now made its presence known. "Get back. This is a space pirate ship. A crudely made, one time only, ride that is meant to pierce ships hulls." Samus said matter of factly as she raised her arm to shoot any thing that decided to walk out. "Y-you mean there are those pirates you talked about in there? How did they survive?" Tails said quiveringly while looking at samus for some kind of reason for the ships existence.

"Oh they're alive. And they are ready to kill anything in their way so that they can complete their mission." Samus replied coldly. At that moment the side of the ship exploded and revealed three weird gray aliens with guns attached to their arms. They instinctively saw samus and began to fire at her. Samus began to fire quickly and nailed one of the pirates in the chest as she dodged the first volley of shots. The pirate crumpled to the floor lifeless. The pirates seeing their comrade fall began to fight with renewed vigor. They both shot at samus who dodged side to side and managed to kill one more of the pirates. The last pirate seeing that his life was going to end soon decided to take down something with it and began to shoot at the trembling form of tails. "Watch out!"samus yelled as she jumped in front of him and took the shot. She quickly dispatched the last pirate before it could do anymore damage. "I-it tried to kill me..." Tails mumbled. "Y-you saved my life... How are you still standing?" Samus walked over to tails and put her hand on his shoulder. "My suit is surrounded with a shield of energy that prevents it from harm. Every time I get hit the energy level goes down. And when it gets to zero..." She said carefully. "You could get really hurt or die" tails finished. "I'm glad you understand that now. Lets hurry to your workshop"

Megaman and quake woman

"Hold on. They're just around the corner." Rock said motioning for tempo to stop. He looked around the corner and saw two space pirates guarding the exit they were going to take. "They've got guns and look ready to use them... I-I'm ready for this if you are..." Rock said slowly. "It's ok you can do this, remember this is so we can protect many people from getting hurt. Lets do this."

After they both got in to position rock gave a thumbs up to tempo and they both jumped out to shoot the space pirates. The space pirates tried to react to the intruders but were too slow to react. The two robots walked past the dead bodies of the two space pirates into the town. "Oh my god..." Tempo said quietly as she began to look around the area. The pirates were breaking into homes and other buildings and taking out the occupants out of them and into a group in the center of town.

"I have an idea." Rock simply said while staring at the group of prisoners. "We can't just go in all crazy with our guns blazing. We might hit a civilian or we'll be destroyed ourselves." Rock continued. Tempo managed to tear her eyes off of the chaos the pirates were causing. "So what are we going to do then?" She replied while Glancing back at the town square. "We're gonna hide in one of the buildings they haven't taken. We'll protect the occupants and take out the pirates that come to breach the house." Rock said as he moved behind one of the nearby houses.

"This one should do. Anyone who might be inside! I am megaman and I am trying to protect this town! So I would appreciate it if you didn't try to hurt us on our way in!" He yelled loud enough so the people inside could hear him but not the pirates. They both walked up to the back door and found it unlocked. The entered the house quietly and found two hedgehogs and a robotic hedgehog.

"Do you know if sonic is ok?" One of the hedgehogs said obviously worried. "I'm pretty sure he's ok. But I'll check in just in case..." Rock began contacting sonic directly using the radio channel Nicole had set up for them. "Blue bomber to true blue. I repeat, blue bomber to true blue" rock said. They all waited in silence for sonics reply. "True blue here! How's the situation over there buddy?" Sonic replied unusually cheerfully. "It's crazy over here and it's gonna get worse by the second. How's your situation?" They all heard the sound of gunfire over the radio. "Yeah these bastards have been shooting at me the entire time. I only managed to draw one of the two ships headed there." Sonic replied. The face of the female hedgehog seemed to fill with worry. "Keep them distracted as long as you can!" Rock said tersely.

"Sorry no can do buddy, they're coming to you. Your guys must have called them for back-up or something." 'Great. This is just my luck.' Rock thought moodily. "Then get here so we can regroup and plan accordingly. We will probably have around 15 minutes before they arrive." Rock stated before he turned off the communicator. 2 minutes later sonic arrived in the living room. "Hey rock. I see your protecting my folks." He said breezily. Rock was struck by sheer surprise at his comment. "These are your folks?" He said bewildered. "Yeah, but that's not Important right now. We have to worry about the problem at hand." Sonic said seriously. "Does samus know?" Tempo asked curiously surprising everyone because she had been silent most of the time. "I think we should tell her when she arrives at tails' workshop." Rock said carefully. "That way we don't distract her from getting tails there safely..." They all stood silently for a few seconds.

"I hope she's okay..."

 **Tada! be prepared for the next chapter soon!**


	6. between two ships and a hard place

**hello everyone! back again with another chapter. enjoy!**

"Hold on" samus put out her arm to prevent tails from walking further. She looked around the corner of the building for any space pirates. Tails' workshop was right across the street, it looked like the pirates tried to force their way inside but were thwarted by the metal door. "Nice door" samus said indifferently. "Thanks! My security system is pretty nice as well! Anyone who dosen't have a scan in the system can't get in!" Tails said proudly. He walked over to the right wall on the side of the door. It opened up to reveal a hand scanner which tails put his hand on. "Miles 'tails' prower, full access." The computer chimed as the door slid open. Tails waved samus inside but when she walked up to the door it shut in front of her face. She turned around to find a blaster in her face.

"User not recognized. Intruder detected." The computer intoned. "Damn it. I forgot that I haven't put you in the system yet heh..." Tails said apologetically. "Reqest new user authentication. Granting new user partial access." The computer removed the gun from samus' face. "New user handprint required." The computer chimed. The hand scanner from the right side of the wall presented itself again. Samus put her hand on the scanner. "Username for hand scan required for profile completion." "Username: samus Aran." Samus said as clearly as she could. "User recognized" the computer chimed as it opened the door again.

They both walked in quickly and the door closed and locked behind them. Tails ran to different areas around the room looking at random machines and testing them. Samus took a calm look around the room and her eyes rested on something on the table. She walked up to the table and took a good look at it. "Hey tails. Do you mind if I borrow this?" Samus asked still looking at it. "That? There's no way we can use that. That is a localized blast missile. I haven't designed the launcher for it yet." Tails explained as he walked up beside her.

"That's ok. My suit can incorporate different types of technology. I lost my ability to use missiles so this will give it back to me." Samus said as she grabbed the missile. Her suit glowed and then flashed as it added the new tech. "Missile launcher aquired" Nicole said in her helmet. Samus turned around and locked on a target that was across the room. She launched a missile at it while keeping a hand on her arm to reduce the recoil. The missile flew towards the target and obliterated it. "Perfect" samus said as she admired her new found ability. "Cool! Your suit is pretty interesting. I might have to try and make a weapon or something for you later." Tails mumbled to himself as he looked at the new missile function on her suit. Samus instinctively put her hand to the side of her helmet as she began to use the communicator. "Hunter to blue bomber. I repeat, hunter to blue bomber." They both waited for the reply from the other side.

"Blue bomber here." Came the reply suddenly. "I'm reporting that we made it to the workshop alive." Samus replied back as she started to look around at more of the workshop. "Good we met up with true blue earlier so we're all accounted for." Immediately after a new message came through. "This is Sally, everyone there's something you need to know." She began. " the two pirate ships are converging on the town square! They're beginning to lower containment units to store the people in. You need to hurry!" The recording was shut off and then followed by a weird screeching sound.

"Tails! Use the X tornado. Over and out!" Sonic suddenly said before closing off. "C'mon samus! Follow me!." Yelled tails as he barreled down a hallway. He twisted and turned at different intersections until he came to a door. He imputed a password on the side of the door and it open to reveal a small hangar with a couple of planes. He immediately ran for a white/blue plane that was able to seat at least four people. "It's gonna get crazy out there. Get in." Tails said before he climbed up into the cockpit nearer to the front of the plane. She got in the plane right behind him and fastened her restraints. The design of the plane was a little bizarre as it had a highly advanced version of controls that an old jet fighter used to have. Not to mention the huge green gem that was inserted into the middle of the console in front if tails. "Here we go!" Tails cried out as he rocketed his ship out of the hangar he then promptly made a 180 degree turn which showed how good of a pilot he was.

"The federation would kill for someone with your skills..." Samus mumbled under her breath. The chaotic scene of the destruction of the town came into view quickly as they approached it with two pirate carriers hovering lazily above.

"So. What's our game plan?" Rock asked as he carefully looked out the window. "We're gonna go out and take out the pirates in the square then we're gonna ride one of those containment units up to one of those ships so we can infiltrate it." Tempo responded airily. "Nice plan. Lets do it." Sonic said confidently. They all exited the house on different sides and surrounded the town square. A containment unit landed on the ground at that moment as if anticipating what their plan was. As it started to open half if the pirates started to herd the mobians toward the unit. Sonic and the the other two chose this moment to rush out and start dispatching the pirates rock and tempo shot the pirates who had their backs turned towards the mobians while sonic assaulted the pirates trying to shoot at the two robots. After all the pirates were dealt with sonic ran up to the gathered people

"you all should head towards the castle. In times if crisis all freedom fighters gather there to plan. Go there and you'll all should be safe." Sonic persuaded as he checked to see if the unit was damaged. The three of them clambered in and pushed a red button on the side which they thought would recall it. Turns out it did. The cell slowly raised to the top and entered the ship. It eventually stopped and then opened revealing an empty corridor of one of the ships. They heard a loud boom sound from the vicinity outside the ship possibly where the other one was supposed to be. "Lets do this."

 **so far so good right? ill try to upload chapters every monday from now on.**


	7. Firefight

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long... I forgot to post the chapter. My bad. A good longish chapter for you guys as a peace offering. And to that guest with the crossover idea, that sounds pretty good! I would be happy to help! Just send me a pm and we can talk about it ok? Anyways... Enjoy**!

"Watch out!" Samus yelled as tails dodged laser blasts coming from one of the two ships. "These guys don't kid around!" Tails yelled as he spun the x tornado to the side. He dove past laser blasts that were coming from the space pirate ship as they sped towards it. "How are you so good at this?" Samus yelled as a laser barely missed their wing. "Let's just say eggman has given me lots of practice." Tails replied as he tilted the ship to dodge the onslaught of lasers. "Alright we're getting close to the hull. I think this ship is about as large as one of eggmans regular death ships. Where do we want to enter?" Tails asked as he pulled the x tornado near the side of the other ship. The cockpit opened up and samus climbed out onto the wing. "Gimme a sec, let me scan for a-" samus began to say as an explosion erupted out the side of the ship about 100 meters ahead of them. "HOLD ON!" Tails yelled as he tried to keep the plane steady as they were rocked with the resounding shock wave. "Are you ok samus?" Tails asked worryingly after the shock waves subsided. "I-I'm fine. Lets go through that hole that was made..." Samus said before she trailed off and looked into the distance.

"What is it?" Tails asked as he piloted near the newly created hole. "There's someone falling! They're alive! The space pirates must have captured that mobian. Hurry tails!" Samus started frantically yelling and pointing at an object that was hurtling at terminal velocity towards the ground. "Hang on tight! And be prepared to catch him!" Tails yelled before nose diving towards the ground. He caught up with the falling person in mere seconds. Samus quickly caught the person and swung them quickly into her seat that was inside the cockpit. "Hurry! Before the pirates find out they still have visitors outside!" Samus commanded as she closed the cockpit to protect the unconscious mystery person. Tails swooped around and then sped upwards back up to the hole in the hull. He hovered beside it and samus jumped inside to a corridor that was just inside. "I'm going to go and put out guest in a safe place ok? Ill be back as soon as I do." Tails stated before he shot off. Samus turned around and peered into the empty corridor. "Well... This should be fun..."

"I wonder what that explosion was..." Tempo said mysteriously. "Don't worry about it lets focus on the mission. Enemies could be anywhere." Rock said as he pointed his gun around looking for anything unusual. They slowly walked until they reached a split in the hallway. "I'll go right. You guys go left. Remember, Look for anything that might be able to destroy the ship." Sonic said before he dashed into the corridor that led to the right. "Well, that happened" Rock said matter of factly. He then turned into the left corridor with tempo silently trailing behind him. They kept walking going through doors and empty corridors. "It's too quiet... Shouldn't a big ship like this have a huge crew operating it?" Tempo whispered. "Yeah.. Now that you mentioned it... It is pretty quiet. Where is everyone?" Rock whispered back. They both shot a blue door in front of them and they walked into a giant room that had containment units and giant cylinders in the center of the room. They walked into the center of the room near the huge cylinders. The cylinders seemed to have a large amount of faintly glowing blue liquid that their scanners were unable to identify. "What is this stuff?" Rock asked as he put his hand on the glass.

"Warning! Immense radiation detected inside the canister." Nicole warbled inside his head. Rock quickly took his hand off in response. They took looks around at the containment units and at some of the computer consoles nearby. "It looks like their doing experiments on these creatures. Their notes must be on this computer but I can't read this writing." Rock said as he messed around with the computer terminal. At that moment the door on the other side of the room opened and two people walked out "... Yeah, and then I said, die megaman! And we fought." Said metal man as he walked in. They quickly noticed the two intruders that were messing with the computer consoles. "Metal man, deal with them. I'm going to go tell the commander about this." Said shadow man before he disappeared into darkness. Rock quickly stepped up with tempo behind him and his cannon ready. "Stay back tempo. Let me handle this." Rock said putting his free arm out to block her from stepping up. "How nice of you to show up megaman" metal man said vehemently "cause now I get to kill you this time." "Let us go metal man. What about the purpose dr. Light gave you?" Rock pleaded. "I have no idea what your talking about. But you won't leave. This place will be your grave!" Yelled metal man pulling out his iconic metal blades.

He flung one of them at Rock who jumped to the side to avoid the blade. Rock quickly got up and started to shoot at metal man. Tempo just walked over to one of the desks and calmly sat on it watching the ensuing fight with a lazy expression. Metal man took out two of his metal blades and flung them both at rock who turned to avoid them. The second blade made a large cut along rock's back as it passed by. Rock fell over in agony as he grabbed his back. Metal man rushed at his crippled form on the ground with two blades in his hands and a wild light in his eyes. Rock yanked his cannon out from under him and started to aim at metal man who was at point blank range. Then metal man fell over on his side. Confused, rock got up and looked at the broken form of metal man. He noticed a drill lodged in the side of metal mans body.

"I thought you said you had it covered." Tempo stated. Rock whirled around to look at tempo who had her drill out and was looking at him with a smug look on her face. "Mister 'I can handle everything cause I'm a guy and your a helpless girl'. Yeah, well screw you. You would have won but you would have been hurt bad." Tempo finished indignantly. "O-ok" rock managed to choke out before looking at metal man again. He crouched down and touched his destroyed body. "Weapon get. Metal blade." Nicole said ceremoniously. Tempo walked over and touched him also. "Weapon get. Blade drill." Nicole said again. At that moment the red alert had been set off. "Let's get out of here! Now!" Rock said taking tempo's hand and running back the way they came.

Samus continued to walk down the hallway away from the destroyed area behind her. To her left and right she saw the special containment units that would usually hold highly volatile experiments that the pirates would conduct. She turned around and looked back at the blown up portion of the corridor. "That would mean..." Samus mumbled to herself. That would mean the person we saved was kept in one of these containment units... But why? Samus thought. She turned back around and continued down the hallway determined to get answers. She walked down to the end of the corridor until she reached a computer terminal and a storage closet. She turned towards the storage closet and scanned it. "Security lock engaged. Traces of radion detected." Nicole intoned. Samus switched to her missile launcher and shot the door. The missile zipped through the air and obliterated the door leaving nothing left afterwards. Inside the storage closet was a missile expansion and an energy tank. Samus picked up both before returning to the computer terminal. She put her hand on the hand scanner next to the terminal and began to use her visor to translate the pirate language glyphs.

"Translation complete. Pirate data acquired." Nicole stated. "A new specimen was retrieved today and command is already requesting that initial testing should begin on the specimen. From what we can observe, this subject is plant-based, sentient and of the female gender. We have no idea where it came from. The senior science officer suggests that it came from a time-space anomaly. Phazon integration testing will begin soon. We have little time. End log." Nicole finished. Samus continued down the hallway until she came at a split in the hall. She turned right and continued walking down the hall again. "It's too quiet..." Samus mumbled to herself. She eventually reached a door with a terminal beside it. A simple scan told her that the door was sealed with a hydraulic lock. She turned to the terminal and scanned it as well.

"Override engaged. Opening sequence initiated." Nicole stated. The hydraulic lock shrieked as it hauled itself up into the roof to reveal a platform around a cylinder in the middle of the room. Samus walked in and the door shut behind her. She walked towards the middle of the room and stood right next to the cylinder and began to inspect it. As she leaned in closer for another look a big thump sounded behind her and began to growl. She whirled around to find a berserker lord staring right back at her. The berserker lord was grey and it had large claw like appendages that it slashed around. It roared loudly and began to attack samus. It stepped up and began to whip it's head around causing purple balls of energy to emerge out of its phaazite covering on its head. These purple balls began to hurl themselves at samus at high speeds. She swiftly shot them and they ricocheted back towards the berserker lord's head, cracking the plating. The berserker roared indignantly and began to spew liquid phazon at samus. She kept side stepping around the berserker lord to avoid the phazon but as soon as it stopped spewing it began to slice with a laser of red energy. Samus tried to leap out of the way but was sliced across her chest taking away a good chunk of her energy. Seeing that it managed to damaged her it roared in pride and began to fling more purple energy orbs at her to finish the job. Samus waited until the last possible second before shooting all the orbs back at the berserker lord which shattered its head plating, revealing a weak spot.

The berserker lord became enraged and began to spew more phazon. Samus kept dodging it as before while she shot the berserker in its weak spot. It decided to unleash its laser yet again but, samus was prepared for it this time. She jumped over the laser and shot a missile at the berserker lords head. It started to stumble backwards getting closer and closer to the edge before it broke the railing and fell backwards off of the platform. Soon after it did so, arcs of electricity began to fling themselves across the room. One barely missed samus, head as it flew past her and smashed into the pillar in the middle of the room. As soon as the dust cleared it revealed her charge beam upgrade for her suit which she quickly ran over and grabbed. "Charge beam acquired" Nicole stated in her helmet. As soon as Nicole stated that, the ship began to warble a message in a universal frequency that any being could translate. "Evacuate immediately! Main power core failure. Estimated time 5 minutes before an overall meltdown. I repeat,..." "Oh shit, not again!" Samus yelled frantically before running back the way she came. She put her hand to her communicator as she was running. "This is hunter to twin tails. You need to get your ass here now! I have only 4 minutes and 30 seconds left before this ship starts to blow up! Over."

"Aw crap! I need to hurry!" Tails said to himself as he piloted back towards the two ships in the sky. "Honestly though, I can't leave them alone for ten seconds without something happening..." Tails mumbled grumpily. "I couldn't even get this mystery girl to the bunker before they started to call me back." He continued to rush forward at a high speed towards the ship on the right. "I'll pick up rock, tempo and sonic first then rush over to samus." Tails flew alongside the pirate ship until he reached a docking area where he saw rock and sonic somewhat harmed but tempo perfectly fine and defending them from oncoming robots. Tails opened the second cockpit and flew closer to them. " jump in! Your gonna have to hold on outside tempo! I only have two seats in each cockpit!" He yelled at them. They all whirled around and began to get on the ship with some of the robots in pursuit. Tails turned the ship slightly and began shooting at the robots to give his friends more time to get on. When sonic and rock were inside and tempo began to hold on, tails closed the secondary cockpit and blasted off towards the second ship that was being racked with explosions. "Nicole! Display time until total core meltdown!" Tails commanded. "Time until main core meltdown of enemy ship in about 55 seconds." Nicole responded immediately. "Thanks Nicole. Keep it on the screen." Tails replied as he flew closer and closer to the ship. At the thirty second mark he piloted over to the hole that was created earlier and waited while samus jumped on. Tails turned and began to fly away. "Meltdown in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Main core failure." Nicole finished. Tails looked behind at the flaming ship that was slowly falling out of the sky. He watched it as it fell further and further until it crash-landed on castle acorn. "I hope Sally got out ok.." Tails said worryingly. He then turned the ship left on a course to his base in mystic ruins.


End file.
